


Gentle Hands

by Gaybaruby



Series: Igokochi [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Massage, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're so cute, they're soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybaruby/pseuds/Gaybaruby
Summary: There's no plot, this is just an excuse to have Ruby massage You





	Gentle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in months so I made sure this was extra fluffy, enjoy this unedited mess

You groaned as she stretched her arms above her, wincing at how tight her body felt. No matter how often she stretched, the stiffness in her muscles wouldn't go away. Swimming was such a demanding sport. She leaned back against her headrest, giving up on trying to get comfortable. As her eyes fluttered in failure to stay awake, her phone was ringing and she was fumbling for it, before finally hitting answer.

"Yeah?" she murmured softly.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" came the soft whisper of Ruby's gentle voice. You could feel some of the tension in her body fade.

"No, no. I mean, kinda? I wasn't trying to sleep though." You sat up and rubbed at her eyes, grunting when her muscles still felt tight under her skin.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, and You could hear some shuffling in the background. She grinned.

"You're going to come over no matter what I say, though, won't you?" You teased, and could practically see the bright blush on her cheeks.

"Oh hush, you do the same," Ruby pointed out, and You couldn't help but laugh because it was true.

"Well, I'm kind of sore from all the swimming, so we should do something relaxing," You said. Ruby hummed, and there was more rustling.

"Oh? Meet me at the beach then," Ruby said, and You could hear a door closing.

You raised a confused brow. "But-"

"We're not swimming, just trust me," she said.

"Okay, I'm trusting you then." You got up to start getting her clothes ready.

"Good! Don't forget to bring a swimsuit, preferably a bikini," Ruby said. You smirked, putting a hand to her chest.

"If you wanted to see me scantily clad, all you had to do was ask-" and then Ruby was hanging up with a _'See you in 10, dummy' _with a fond edge to her words.

• • •

When the two met the sun was just barely starting to set. Ruby was wearing a pink one piece with ruffles, holding a plastic bag and a pink backpack hanging on her shoulders. Just looking at her made You feel relaxed.

Ruby offered a small smile, pulling a blanket out of the bag. You helped her spread it out, putting rocks on the corners to keep it from flying away with the cool evening wind. It was a nice balance with the warm sun, and she was ready to close her eyes and lay down.

Ruby's fingers toyed with the hem of You's shirt and You grinned. "If you wanted to take off my shirt you could've just come to my place-"

"Then do it yourself," Ruby huffed, cheeks red as she went digging into her bag. You chuckled warmly, waiting for Ruby to turn back around to pull the white fabric over her head, winking as she dropped it to the side.

"You're the worst, you know that?" Ruby muttered, sneaking looks as she finished setting up whatever she had prepared. You offered a lopsided grin, hooking her fingers into her shorts and pulling them off, casting them aside. Somehow, Ruby flushed a deeper red and You was enjoying every second of this, even when Ruby threw a small pillow at You's face.

"Hey, if I can't show off my awesome bod to my cute girlfriend, what's the point of swimming?" You jested, settling onto her stomach and with the pillow under her shoulder and her arms at her side.

"You're such a dork," Ruby snorted, and god You could listen to it forever, suppressing a shiver. As much as she teased Ruby, You felt like she was hypersensitive to everything about the other girl. You had a hard time behaving around her.

"_Your_ dork," You corrected, laughter breaking off into a soft gasp when Ruby's fingers began combing through her hair, lightly tugging and You couldn't hold back the full body shiver that resulted. Ruby just hummed softly, sweeping You's hair into a ponytail to keep it out the way.

"That's cheating," You murmured, and she could feel her skin crawling in anticipation. She tried to focus on the waves breaking calmly in the background, the gentle scent of salt in the air.

Ruby straddled the back of her thighs and You thought her heart might give out. Then Ruby's oiled hands pressed against her skin, gliding in long strokes along her back, You's breathing reduced to soft gasps. Ruby tended to her muscles, singing softly as she kneaded and and gently pinched You's muscles.

When Ruby moved on to You's lower back, she rolled her knuckles on either side of You's spine, and You was groaning softly as she felt her body loosen. She felt like a knotted rope finally being untangled - reduced to nothing but a puddle of gelatin.

When You thought it was over, Ruby moved back up to her neck, hands squeezing just right as she moved along, switching to moving her fingers in a circular motion down her neck before moving to her shoulders. Ruby pressed her thumbs into the muscle there, and it hurt a bit at first because You's muscles were so stiff, but as Ruby kept going You felt so relaxed she almost thought she was dreaming.

When Ruby finally finished, You felt too weak to even get up, and when she said as much Ruby just chuckled fondly.

"So I did good then?" Ruby whispered into You's ear, making her shiver yet again.

"D'you even hafta ask?" You muttered, words a little slurred as she tried to pull herself up, burying her face into Ruby's shoulder. She smelled of strawberries and cream and You couldn't think of a more relaxing scent. Ruby did that cute giggle of hers that left You's heart soaring.

"I asked Kanan if we could sleep over so we didn't have to go far afterwards. So don't fall asleep on me!" Ruby helped You up, and they packed their things. As they walked Ruby chattered on about the mundane things that You had missed, and You just stared at that gorgeous face.

"What?" Ruby asked when she noticed You staring.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you," she said honestly, the words slipping out without thought.

Ruby's whole face went a deep red, and she squeaked out an "I love you too" through the embarrassment. Ruby slowed down to a stop, You turning around to ask what was wrong. Before she could, Ruby was pressing her soft lips to You's, arms snaking around You's waist.

When they finally broke apart after what felt like forever, they were breathing loudly, the only sound breaking the silence.

You wished this moment would last forever.


End file.
